


The Superior, the Freshman and him. The Sorrows of young Mike Zacharias. A Tragicomedy in 5 Parts

by HerrKirschbaum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Funny, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrKirschbaum/pseuds/HerrKirschbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year 845. As far as possible, Mike Zacharias lives a comfortable life. Loving his  superior in secret he mimes the best friend. Everything is in harmony until Levi Ackerman joins their ranks. Of course it's just a matter of time until a passionate fight over the attention of the 13th commander of the Survey Corps occurres...</p><p>A lovely christmas present for my beloved AngelDesire ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Exposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Der Chef, der Neue und Er. Die Leiden des jungen Mike Zacharius. Eine Tragikomödie in 5 Akten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177600) by HerrKirschbaum aka me. 



_The main characters are introduced, the dramatic conflict occurs_

It was one of those memories that he, Mike Zacharias, was unable to forget, regardless of how often he had already recalled the past. The first days at the Trainee Squad, back then, when his military career hadn’t been predictable. The scent of courage, carelessness and thirst for adventure that had filled the tepid midsummer air, only disrupted by the sounds of their laughter. When they had signed their recruitment contract, they were nothing more but children. And as different as the impressions of those first days were the people he had the chance to meet. There were those who wanted to join the Military Police, who could hardly wait for it and worked hard to be amongst the ten best. Then those who knew about their limited abilities and hoped for a position at the Garrison. And at last the small but brazen bunch of those who had longed to join the Survey Corps from the first minute of their army life, himself included. From the first week on they had inhered this expression in their eyes - a blazing fire that reached further than the wall-framed horizon of their juvenile existence. Power struggles and squabbles between those groups soon became part of their everyday lives. A storm in a tea cup that would fade, once they got to know each other and found their place in this new, unknown hierarchy. Many of those who were trained with him were long gone. Sacrificed for the survival of humanity. Their expressions were not more than shadowy, unreal masks in the depths of his memories, nameless, long before he had lost their faces, unable to recall them anymore. Some of them had survived. Very few of them had made it to the top.

As Mike had met him and had looked into these cold, aquamarine blue eyes for the first time, it was barely one week since he had joined the military. There was no way he could have expected this boy to become the person who would one day influence him the most. He was a prudent, almost calm guy, who used to spend his meals alone but appeared as if he had chosen this destiny by himself. He acted all thoughtful, while in truth strictly nothing that occurred in the canteen escaped his senses. Mike had found himself attached to his quiet manner right away. What was his name, Mike had asked. Smith, the other had answered. Erwin Smith. Nodding, Mike had taken a seat, carrying a bowl of soup filled to the rim in his huge hands, the serving of a giant that was always hungry and who never got along with the local rations.

This meeting marked the beginning of a long lasting friendship. It were days where they still could find peace during those hours that weren’t characterized by the dying of their comrades. Hardly anyone is able to remember the gentle band of a blossoming friendship. One day, without even noticing, two men had offered their hearts to each other. There was no way back. One was responsible for the other, would crawl in the dirt as occasion demanded.

Before Mike knew it, their volatile acquaintance had changed to what they still represented today. More than normal friends but less than brothers. In Mike’s imagination, there was no one who could be closer to him than this man. He would have risked his life for nobody, but for him he had thrown it away without hesitation, as long as it enabled Erwin to make his visions come true. The longer they lived this way, the more often his heart started to beat whenever he saw the blonde. He felt warm when they talked to each other. It intimidated him in a way that made him act even quieter than it was usual for him. Something filled the air, but it took long before Mike could admit the truth. It wasn’t the band of soldiers that connected all those who had survived by now. No. It was even more extensive, deeper, omnipresent.

He was in love with Erwin Smith.

To Erwin, who didn’t seem to have a clue, he had offered his life without intending so at all. But instead of confessing his feelings, he remained silent. Would his words have changed a thing? Mike seriously doubted that. The chance to ruin everything with one careless word hung over his head like the sword of Damocles. And so he decided to hold on to what he had, defeating the inner greed that always longed for more. While all their friends saw them as the archetype of an intimate friendship, Mike loved him from afar. That way, he could deal with his feelings. Everything was in harmony. According to him, it could have stayed like this forever. Forever - or at least until that faithful day on which they would lose their lives on an expedition. However, times were changing. Sometimes life offered a certain period to get prepared - often enough though it overtook one’s life without any further warning. _He_ overtook his life. _Levi Ackerman._

As Erwin had first laid his eyes on him, Mike had known immediately that difficult times would befall. There was an expression on his friend’s face that he had never shown towards Mike. A mixture of pleasure and fascination that already proclaimed the changes that were about to strike the Squad. At a time later Mike had pressed the face of the new one into the mud. It was nothing which had to be done - but for some reason he had lost his temper.

 

Six months had passed since that afternoon in the Underground. Six months, during which that exceptional talent had manifested himself within their ranks. Six months. Six expeditions. And he was still alive. It wasn’t just that - the work he did outshone the one of his comrades. After all that happened before - the loss of his friends, the attempted murder of Erwin - Mike doubted that Levi’s presence wouldn’t cause any problems. He distrusted him, always prepared to get rid of him if he dared to raise his hand against his friend once more. To his surprise the exact opposite occurred. The band that had been weaved within shortest time between Erwin and Levi left him in insecurity. They were into each other. Too much. That Mike entered Erwin’s bureau and found him alone had become very rare. That little man had cursed his life.

Mike closed the thin catalogue of ships in bottles he had just scrolled through and placed it on the wooden dinner table. Moping was of no use when there was nothing you could do to change the current situation. He knew Erwin for more than ten years. No matter how much dust a combat midget like Levi was able to raise - once the things settled down, Mike would still be there. He would wait if necessary. Wait for someone to pour oil on troubled water. And while waiting he was better off to invest more time in his very own interests.

The door of the room in which Mike sat and that served as dining room and tea kitchen was opened. Nobody else than Levi Ackerman himself entered. He was hard to recognize, his face and hair hidden behind white cloth. A duster of same color cheekily hung out of his back pocket. With snappy steps he passed through the room and paused as he noticed that he was not alone. Without saying a word, Mike watched the younger. He couldn’t understand why everyone, Erwin included, took such a delight in him. He was so tiny and delicate that he appeared almost fragile from Mike’s point of view. Only those severe eyes, usually pinched and blood shot, showed that Levi indeed knew how to teach someone due respect. The younger soldiers, at least it seemed that way, seemed to fear him. He had no manners, swore like a trooper and lost his temper when he believed to smell dust. Every two days he brushed himself through the barracks, from top to bottom and good luck for those who dared to get in his way while doing so.

“Lazing around again, Zacharias?”, Levis voice broke the silence. With an energetic gesture he ripped the cloth from his face and moved nearer to the dinner table.

“Some people use to call that lunch break, Ackerman.”

“I ain’t see no lunch, though.”

Unimpressed, Levi took the catalogue from the table and opened it. Steel grey eyes examined the paper.

“What the hell is that supposed to be?”

Whenever Levi opened his mouth, a provocative tone accompanied his words. In the beginning, the whole squad had had to learn how to deal with his attitude. But one day they had understood that this wasn’t meant to be as rough as it might sound - it was just Levi’s way to get along with others. He gave out much equally and preferred no one. Yet still Mike held himself back towards Levi who didn’t seem to understand that this reserve was based on a silent jealousy that Mike kept himself a secret.

“A catalogue for ships in bottles”, he answered short-tempered.

“Ships in bottles?”

“Yeah, ships in bottles.”

“What the hell would you want with something like that?”

“I want to order one.”

An amused snorting left Levis throat.

“For such trash? It’s for Pixis’ anniversary next week, right? That guy serves longer as we do all together.”

“Nope”, Mike grumbled and snatched the catalogue from Levi, folding it before he placed it out of his reach on the table. “I collect those.”

“I see.”

Although the midgets eyebrows furrowed, he didn’t seem interested at all. This behavior let him appear arrogant and led Mike to grind his teeth in silence. Mutely, he observed how Levi went to the kitchen counter where he put the kettle on the fire. After that, he folded his arms in front of his chest, his gaze wandering around the room.

“By the way”, he went on. “Were you having breakfast here this morning?”

Mike shook his head.

“No. But Hange and Moblit did.”

“Since we have them, tell them to use the fucking plates next time. When I entered the kitchen this morning, the whole table was crumbly as hell.”

“Why don’t you just tell them yourself, Ackerman?”

He said this way more short-tempered as intended and Levi didn’t seem to miss this. For a split second the grim expression on his face disappeared but returned soon enough. Their eyes met before Mike once more grabbed the catalogue and continued with his order. He had already a certain model in his mind, not particularly huge but filigree in form and texture. A small three-master, not only attractive to look at but of perfect size for the new shelf he had bought not too long ago.

It didn’t take long until the kettles whistle filled the room. Only casually he noticed how someone took it off the fire, then everything fell silent. Seconds later Levi started to swear. Intrigued, Mike raised his head and looked over to the other. Somebody must have placed the tea caddy on the top shelf since Levi stood underneath it, his arms stretched out, but still not able to reach the desired good. Moaning he folded his arms, alternately looking at the caddy and the nearby chairs. He seemed to balance whether his pride could deal with climbing one of those in front of Mike. Instead of climbing, he suddenly turned to him.

“Oy.”

He pretended to haven’t heard anything, calmly turning over the page.

“Oy, Zacharias”, it sounded insistent from the distance.

“What’s wrong, midget?”

“Make yourself useful and help me with the cabby, you two meter class. Some bastard placed it on the top shelf again.”

A gloating smile appeared on Mikes face, but he pulled himself together and stood up. Even though he disliked Levi’s presence, he still tried to act all companionable. He didn’t want to upset Erwin and ruin the atmosphere within the troops. Without effort, he took the cabby and handed it to Levi. Doing so, they stood so close to each other, that Mike once more noticed the absence of any inherent odor on Levi. Of course there was the scent of aftershave and the aroma of cleaning materials that always stuck to him. But Levi showered sor often, that he himself seemed to have no smell at all. Even after all those months Mike didn’t get used to it.

Without gratitude Levi took the cabby and removed the required amount of tea. After that he gave it back to Mike, who placed it on the shelf again. Mike examined the other in silence who poured water into his up, staring, as if his thoughts were already somewhere else.

“Erwin plans to summon a general meeting this evening”, Levi remarked casually, taking a first, careful sip.

“Is that definite?”

Mikes stomach started to cramp. Nobody had told him about that. Didn’t consider Erwin him close enough to even mention such things to him anymore? Once more jealousy filled his heart like it used to whenever he saw Erwin and Levi together but he kept his poker face straight.

“Yeah.”

Levi took another sip of his tea, whose strong scent filled the whole kitchen. “It’s about the upcoming expedition next month. Seems like Mitras threatens to turn off the supplies once more.”

“They always do that”, Mike answered. Usually Erwin managed to convince them of the opposite while approving further funds. “Looks like Erwin really took you under his wing when he talks to you about such financial issues.”

Now it was him who folded his arms. Levi, who still held the tea cup in his tiny hands, let it sink.

“That guy’s just fucking pushy, that’s it. Whenever he looks at me I could swear he’s after my ass.”

He snorted and shook his head. In the meantime Mike’s hands clenched to fists. A thin but cold smile showed on his lips.

“Strange”, he began with a certain, almost threatening tone in his voice. “Until now you didn’t look like this would bother you.”

Suddenly, Levis gaze solidified. For a moment he stayed like this, before he looked over to Mike. Levi couldn’t fool him. The gentle blush that spread on his cheek clearly stated that Mike had hit the mark.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”, Levi growled while heavily placing the cup on the kitchen counter. “Do I look gay to you?”

“Well, people talk a lot, Ackerman.”

“As if I’d care. What should they have to say?”

“That you’re kissing the commanders ass since you’re here. That you own your privileges only because you’re his favorite toy. Such things.”

Suddenly pure anger flickered within Levi’s eyes, an anger which could last be seen on the day of his attempted murder on Erwin. Expressionless Mike stared back. The truth was that nobody within their rows spoke bad about Levi. Everybody was enthusiastic about his talents and his skills. It were Mike’s very own thoughts he was verbalizing.

“It ain’t my fault when the working moral around here is so fucked up that you’re accused of kissing someone’s ass just because you do your job properly.”

“And those who died just screwed up?”, Mike, who progressively lost his temper himself, grumbled. “Do you think they just had a bad day? Or weren’t in the right mood?”

“If they hadn’t made any mistakes they would still be here”, Levi muttered who most likely reacted this way because Mike knowingly had cornered him with his statements.

“Enjoy Erwin’s attention as long as you’re of any use for the squad. You wouldn’t be the first one to fall victim to his calculations.”

“Are you speaking about yourself, Zacharias? You’re quite talkative today.”

The eyes of the grown man pinched. Both stared at each other, ready to attack. The tensions that had evolved between them over the past weeks finally unloaded in form of insults and pretensions. The way Mike had reacted must have been enough of a confirmation for Levi who snorted winningly.

“You’re jealous because you’re not playing the first fiddle anymore, it’s that simple.”

“I am not.”

“You fucking are. You try to fade into the background, acting all nice but it’s obvious. Damaged pride hurts a lot, huh?”

“Whatever. How long are you serving here, whole six months?”

With a silent creak the door to the common room was opened and Hange entered. Appearing a little lost she looked around. As she laid her eyes on the two brawlers a triumphant grin appeared on her lips. That she was up to something was written all over her face.

“Ah, Levi, Mike! It’s so good you’re here. I was searching for you everywhere!”, she shouted, ignoring the aggressive tension that filled the air. She stepped into the middle of the room and grabbed the catalogue of bottled ships from the dinner table, scrolling through it while moving swiftly closer to the two men.

“Are you wasting your pay for those bottled ships again, Mike?”, she laughed and winced as Mike snatched it away from her. Wordless he stuffed it into the front pocket of his uniform jacket.

“What the heck do you want, shitty four eyes?”, grumbled Levi who didn’t hide that he wasn’t confident with Hange’s interruption. Ignoring this, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him in silent friendship, before Levi could push her away.

“Don’t be so furious little man.” She laughed. “I need your helping hand in the laboratory, Levi.”

“No chance, I’m busy.”

“Erwin said you were merely cleaning as usual and that this could wait.”

Levi disparagingly clicked his tongue.

“Merely cleaning. That bastard. The last time you were just prattling for three hours straight without achieving anything in the end.” He gave Mike a nod. “Why don’t you ask Mike?”

“Mike”, he interfered immediately, “has no time as well.”

“How disappointing”, Hange pouted, resting her hands on her hips. “What are you up to?”

“I have to reorder the reports of the last expedition and place them in the archive afterwards. Nothing doing, it’s an order from above.”

“Anyway, I can’t do this experiment on my own”, Hange continued unswervingly. “I need a helping hand, so solve it.”

“For all I care.” Levi emptied his cup in one draft, then rinsed it off before placing it on the sink. “But don’t you dare to waste my time.”

“I would never do this”, Hange laughed. Seconds later she had already bustled out the door. “Levi~, come!”, was the last thing Mike could hear from her. In the meantime, Levi followed her to the door, stopping next to Mike for a moment.

“As far as it concerns Erwin”, he began and lowered his voice, “just let him decide by himself who he wants to play with. In the end we will see who’ll be the last man standing.”

Their eyes met before Levi finally left the room. With a severe expression Mike stared at the other until the door closed behind him, leaving Mike all alone. Wordless he glanced over to Levi’s cup which rested all wet and glossy on the sink. As far as Mike knew, it was Levi’s favorite cup and the only one he used. Once more he looked at the door before he grabbed the piece of porcelain, placing it next to the tea cabby, out of Levis reach. After that he started to smirk.

So Levi wanted to fight?

No problem.


	2. Rising Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in commander Smiths bureau.

_The conflict intensifies._

 

One day had passed since their conversation in the common room. Since then they hadn’t exchanged a single word and preferred the company of their comrades. It was the time when this year’s Trainee Squad was about to graduate and therefore many things had to be organized and done.

“There are some units we have to refill.”

Mike nodded and looked over to Erwin who wrote numbers and letters down on a sheet of paper with his fountain pen. They were in the commanders office, a spacious, wood paneled room, loaded with books and file cabinets. It was pretty, though as down-to-earth as Erwin himself. Windows, interfused with metal strips, offered milky light a way inside. The sun was already deep in the sky. It was late, but the end of work still far away.

Mike leaned against one of the shelves, his hands buried deep inside his trouser pockets while watching his friend. Erwin appeared overworked as usual. During the past expeditions the losses had outnumbered their expectations and so did the related paperwork.

“Twenty percent of the unit lost and it’s only the past expedition. It’s good that the new recruits will move up soon so we can close the holes.”

Mike nodded. Weren’t it usually even the young recruits that dropped like flies out there? Not long until they would leave the same holes they already had to plug by now. Mutely, Mike’s lips pressed against each other. He hadn’t missed the dark circles under his friends eyes. Erwin used to overstrain himself but he hadn’t seen him that exhausted for a very long time.

“What’s wrong, Mike?”

He raised his head, smiling in silence before he walked over to the window where he carefully pushed the curtain to the side. Lost in thoughts he glanced out.

“There’s been a lot of work recently”, he said in a calm tone. Out in the courtyard he could see Hanji, who, with flailing arms, ran towards Nanaba, while Levi was sweeping the ground only a few meters away. Mike furrowed his brows. Even for Hanji, she appeared more excited than usual. She addressed some words to Levi and Nanaba, who thereupon interrupted their work and followed her inside the building.

“Yes”, hummed Erwin in the background. “Currently we’re getting everything at once.”

Mike turned around and went over where he stopped right behind Erwin. After that he reached out and placed his hands upon his friends shoulders.

“When was the last time you slept properly?”, he asked and carefully started to loosen those sore and stiff muscles. Thereby Erwin winced under his fingers, for a second only, but not asking Mike to stop. His shoulders were as hard as rocks.

“I don’t know”, Erwin whispered and lowered his head. Doing so, he somehow managed it to keep his countenance. Thoughtfully, Mike looked at the blonde hair and suddenly stopped in his movements until Erwin shrugged. A silent attempt to make him carry on.

“Don’t stop.”

An amused snort left Mike’s throat.

“Is this an order?”

“Exactly.”

Both laughed silently but in the end, Mike obeyed.

“You’re working too much since they gave you the commanders rank”, Mike said after a phase of consensually silence.

“Could be. But work won’t decrease if I just sit back and do nothing.”

A knocking came from the door which was pushed open before Erwin could invite the visitor in. There was only one person who dared to disregard the established norms and rules in such a brazen way - Levi Ackerman. Erwin raised his hand, asking Mike to stop, but not fast enough as if Levi didn’t see what had just happened in here. With a nauseated expression on his face he stopped in the middle of the room.

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?”, he asked not even trying to hide his disgust. He examined the commander and folded his arms in front of his chest. “You look pretty shitty, when was the last time you actually slept? How are you supposed to work when you can’t even keep your eyes open?”

Erwin laughed. Even though it was quiet and restrained it testified clearly the sympathy he offered towards the short-sized corporal. A somber shadow seemed to cover Mike’s face.

“I can keep my eyes open”, Erwin answered, grinning. “What brings you here, Levi?”

Levi snipped his fingers and pointed towards the door. While doing so, the disgust that had ruled his face, strengthened. What he was up to tell must be simply horrifying.

“Seems like some bastard dropped one of the latrine buckets in the washing room”, he started and needed to close his eyes for a second to keep his countenance. “Must have been full to the rim, that shit got scattered everywhere. There’s no way we can use the washing rooms this way.”

Erwin laid his fountain pen down the table and leaned forward, his brows furrowed.

“Could you find out who did it?”

“No.” Levi shook his head. “Shall I engage the freshmen with the cleaning?”

“They’re on field exercise”, Mike, who still stood behind Erwin, interfered. “It’s probably hardly anyone around here today, since most of us have been drafted to help with the arrangements of the graduation ceremony.”  
“Well, this is an unfavorable development”, Erwin noted and averted his gaze. His fingers started to drum on the table top. He seemed to recapitulate silently who he could still refer to for tasks such as this. From time to time he shook his head, as if he could hardly believe what kind of ridiculous issues he had to deal with.

“Hanji is behind schedule with her experiments, so I can’t pull her out of the laboratory. Nanaba and Moblit are responsible for the kitchen today. Levi, how about you?”

“You told me to help you writing neat copies of the reports later.”

Erwin nodded. Finally, he leaned back and gazed up to Mike. One look at his friends face was enough and Mike knew that Erwin wanted to impose that latrine incident on him. His eyes widened. That smell would stick to his nose for weeks. Apart from that...

“There is probably nobody in this caserne who owns such efficient cleaning skills as Levi, Erwin”, he burst out. “Leave the copying to me, I’m already done with today’s tasks anyway.”

Restrainedly he looked over to Levi. The cold desire to kill had appeared in the eyes of the young man.

“Good objection”, Erwin agreed. “Mike, you will help me with the documents later, Levi, take care of this latrine incident.”

With these words he again took his fountain pen and continued to write numbers on the paper. Levi, however, didn’t budge. Like frozen he stood in the middle of the room and stared at the commander. Mike was sure that Levi’s eyelids started to twitch. Pale around lips and nose, pure disgust was written all over his face. His little hands had clenched into fists. One thing was for certain - if Erwin hadn’t sat between them, Levi would have reached for Mike’s throat and probably tried to kill him on the spot. In the meantime, a pleased smile had appeared on Mike’s face.

“Is there anything else, Levi?”, asked Erwin who interrupted his paperwork once more. Levi revived from his numbness. He gave Mike one last, hateful glare before he pulled himself together.

“No”, he grumbled. “I better get going.”

 

The day had passed without Levi showing his face again. In cozy togetherness he had rewritten the reports drafts together with Erwin. They had laughed from time to time and, while working and against the official regulations, emptied two bottles of wine. Around ten in the evening Mike finally convinced Erwin to knock it off for today and do some catching up on the sleep he had missed for so long. After that, Mike had returned to his own room. The casernes floors lied in the dark. Only here and there he could find a candle, burning solely in the night. Mike who, after all these years, found his way even in the twilight, had just inserted the key into the lock, as a voice behind him disrupted the silence.

“Oy.”

Mike immediately knew who was talking. Slowly he turned himself around. In front of him, already in plain clothes, stood nobody else but Levi Ackerman. He had folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at his senior through the darkness. Mike started to smirk.

“Ackerman.”

“Don’t Ackerman me and shut your trap.”

He walked over to Mike and stopped way too close. To anybody else, this behavior must have appeared threatening. However, Mike with his six and a half feet body height only looked down on him, obviously unimpressed.

“Snatching the paperwork away from me, well done, Zacharias. But let me tell you one thing - if you think that you can fuck about with me, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“You were most qualified for the job, that’s why you got it”, he hummed an answer. “That’s how it works around here.”

With slick habits and rules. In contrary to the underground they weren’t working in a state of total anarchy. Wordless they stared at each other, until the anger in Levi’s face faded by and by. One last time he nodded towards his huge counterpart and turned around.

“Just you wait and see where that will get you. Bloody nuthouse”, he grumbled and soon disappeared in the darkness.


	3. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Zacharias receives a quest from his comrade and colleague Hanji Zoe.

_The protagonists fate reverses and the plot reaches its highest point_

“In the north? What for the world would he want there?”

It was around midday and enjoying each other’s company they ate their lunch in the common room. They, that were Moblit, Nanaba and Mike. Hange had already returned to the laboratory not too long ago and Levi joined Erwin in his bureau. They had potato soup and bread. Nanaba, who had asked this question, examined Mike who, still chewing, had refused to answer her so far. Since his last conversation with the short-sized corporal, two days had passed. Levi’s threat - until now, he hadn’t suited the action to the word.

“He wants to travel to castle Utgard”, he answered. Moblit’s eyes lit up. Numbly he let his spoon sink.

“That’s the abandoned castle close to wall Maria, isn’t it?”

Nanaba started to laugh.

“Now look who gets all enthusiastic when it comes to a bunch of old rocks”, she said while patting her colleagues head.

“Hey!”, he burst out with his finger raised. “This is finest architecture, Nanaba. Man, I would love to examine that closer. Seriously.”

“Well, whatever - Erwin won’t go there for some cultural sightseeing, right, Mike?”

Mike, who had taken a bit of his bread in the meantime champed long before he finally responded.

“He wants to set up a check point and store sundry supplies there. Food rations, weapons, that kind of stuff.”

“Ah~”

Nanaba nodded. In contrary to the other men she had already finished her meal and pushed her plate aside. “I see. Will he go all alone? Or will he take someone with him?”

“Nope. He didn’t mention yet who will accompany him.”

“Probably Levi. They’ve been acting like one person recently”, blabbered Moblit who cried out immediately, since Nanaba had rammed her elbow into his side. A smile on her lips, she reached out and lovingly patted Mike’s forearm.

“Don’t take it to heart. Erwin still knows that you’re his best friend.”

“I don’t know what I possibly could take to heart”, hummed Mike, who had meanwhile finished his meal as well, wiping his mouth with a serve. The only answer to his remark were pitiful looks of Nanaba and Moblit, which embarrassed him more than the situation itself. Was he that obvious?

Somebody knocked on the door. Seconds later a boy whose uniform jacket still showed the Trainee Squad’s emblem, entered. Probably one of the juvenile recruits who would take up their positions within the next week.

“Excuse me”, he stuttered intimidated as he recognized that he had just interrupted his superiors during lunch time. Amused over his greenness, Mike and Nanaba looked at each other before they eyed the recruit up and down. Obviously nervous, he returned the look.

“Didn’t basic training teach you how to talk to your superiors?”, laughed Nanaba, letting the boy blush in shame. Finally, he reflected on his good manners, stood at attention and saluted.

“Cadet Johann Hartmann. I’m looking for corporal Mike Zacharias.”

“Present”, he, who had meanwhile placed his feet on one of the nearby chairs, answered. “Who sends you?”

“Corporal Hange Zoe, Sir. She needs you in the laboratory. She says it is, I quote, incredibly urgent and won’t allow any delay.”

“Incredibly urgent?”

“Yes, it seems like there was an incident, Sir.”

“Looks like Hange blew up the lab again”, murmured Nanaba to Moblit who nodded restrainedly.

“I’m having an appointment with commander Smith, send someone else.”

“Corporal, they all have been drafted due to...”

“...the graduation ceremony of the Trainee Squads”, Mike groaned and thereby strengthened the red on the boy’s cheeks.

“Yes”, he stuttered. “I shall go and inform commander Smith about your whereabouts right away, Sir.”

“Never mind, Mike”, Nanaba began. “Levi and Erwin seemed to be pretty much behind schedule when I showed up this morning. They will probably still be busy with the documents.”

Mike looked over to Nanaba and Moblit, then backed down and rose with a sigh. Following the boy, he somehow had a bad feeling about this.

 

The laboratory was located in the cellar, not far away from the dungeons, in order to save the bureau’s documents, should it ever come to a fire or explosion. Air-handling systems and windows provided enough fresh air and light. Still, down here it was always dumb and dim. It smelled like fustiness, mold and dust, and the scent of old chemicals had engraved themselves relentlessly into the brownstone. He disliked being here and still - an order was an order. Yet today a poignant stench joined the usual aromas. Already on the stairs the smell of spoiled eggs struck him and with every step towards the laboratory it got worse. What could it be that Hange had done down here? It was nothing out of the ordinary that her experiments failed from time to time - she had blown up the lab not just once - but today it seemed like something had incredibly gone wrong.

He made a turn to the corridor on which’s end the door to the laboratory was located and stopped breathing, as the stench intensified. It was the most obnoxious thing he had ever smelled. Only thinking about that this sensation would increase once he had entered the room darkened his face.

He had just reached out for the handle, as someone flung the door open from inside. In front of him appeared Hange, though she was hard to recognize. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white jacket. Eyes and mouth were hidden behind laboratory glasses and a mask made from white cloth. As she noticed him, she burst out laughing in relief.

“Mike! THANK GOD!”

Saying so, she slammed the door. It took almost a minute until it was opened again. Swiftly she stepped out to the corridor, pressing the door shut behind her, anxious not to let it stand open longer than necessary. In her arms she held another jacket on which the Survey Corp’s emblem was resplendent. Furthermore a white cloth for the face and glasses.

“Here, wrap up, now”, she said while handing him the clothes before she ripped down the mask with a stressful moan. “Otherwise it will etch your mucous membranes in there.”

“That stench already does so anyway”, grumbled Mike who started to dress in the meantime. The jacket was too small, the arms ending already five inches over his wrists. Cloth and glasses yet were a perfect fit. “What happened?”

“Ammonia”, wheezed Hange, who leaned next to him against the wall. When she noticed Mikes questioning expression, she harrumphed and pointed the finger in the air. “Don’t you smell that?”

She sounded irritated. Mike pulled a wry face. Who, if not him, would be able to smell this biting stink? “When I returned to the lab after lunch everything was already a mess”, she continued and started to cough, wherefore she put up her mask again. “I can’t explain why. It smells like ammonia, but I haven’t worked with ammonia at all. After I’d let some air in I searched everywhere, but I just couldn’t find the source of that stench.”

“You actually aired this place?”, Mike asked uninspired, who couldn’t believe that it was possible to increase this smell in any further way. Hange nodded heavily.

“However, I need your nose, Mike. There might be something wrong with the upper shelves, but there’s no way I could reach them. I usually have a ladder down here, but somehow it disappeared.”

A quiet groan left Mike’s throat who once more checked the cloths correct fit. It appeared absolutely useless to him.

“I will take care of that.”

“Don’t rip off the mask and glasses after we entered, okay? Otherwise you’ll spend the weekend on the ward - if you’re lucky.”

“Understood.”

She opened the door and together they entered. In the middle stood a big, tiled working table, which contained a sink as well. Behind that there was a shelf with tripods and laboratory equipment, furthermore cupboards with chemicals in dark brown glass bottles. As the door closed behind them, the smell had already caused tears in Mike’s eyes. Apologizing, Hange touched his elbow.

“I’m so sorry, Mike. When I started my break everything was in perfect order, I swear. I have no explanation for this...”

“It’s okay”, he whispered and tried to keep his countenance. Gradually he became suspicious what the reason for all of this could be. Or who. “Which parts of the lab did you search by now?”

Hange pointed on everything she could somehow access with her body height.

“Most of them. The only thing that’s still missing are the big closets I use for the chemicals.”

She nodded towards the rooms corner where a closet, that reached up underneath the walls, was located. He went over. With every step the aroma of spoiled eggs solidified. Calm on the outside, trembling inside he opened the closets doors and reached into it, while a wave of rotten air swashed towards him.

“I think this is the place.”

With ultimate reluctance he picked up the scent. The stench’s source was located in the upper right corner of the closet. Carefully he removed some chemical bottles and handed them to Hange, who placed them on the table in the middle of the room. After some back and forth he noticed a bottle which’s cap was missing. It was heavier than the rest and the stink that struck him was bestial.

“Guess that’s the one”, he gulped restrained and walked over to Hange, who stood next to the table. “What the hell can have such a disgusting stench, Hange?”

She examined the label and turned pale.

“Ammonium hydroxide”, she whispered tonelessly. She opened a drawer and took out a plug made of cork which she stuffed into the bottleneck. Mike gave her a baffled look, turning the bottle in his hands back and forth.

“Ammonium hydroxide emerges if you add water to ammonia.”

“Why do you store this chemical of hell without cap in the closet?”, Mike asked visibly annoyed. Hange nervously burst out laughing. Apologizing she raised her hands.

“I don’t. In addition, I only mix small amounts if needed.”

She tore her thick, brown hair. “Ah, how could this happen?! I mean - since I constantly mention what disgusting stink this would cause there is no chance that somebody would walk in, pour water on my ammonia, and place it on purpose at a spot that can only be reached by you. Didn’t you have an appointment with Erwin?”

“Yeah. I had to cancel.”

“Too bad.”

She grabbed her chin, gazing on the ceiling before her face turned into a grimace among her intense considerations. Wordless Mike looked down at the bottle in his hand. His fingers increasingly tightened around the glass. The suspicion that had risen before suddenly became certainty and fired the anger that had burned in him for weeks.

“Ackerman”, he grumbled so silently that Hange couldn’t hear him, knowing, that this midget had entrapped him on purpose. An ambush to make him cancel his appointment with Erwin. A trap, so that Levi could stay with him. Suddenly something in his hands crunched and the glass yielded. With a rattle it burst, scattering the fluid generously on his hand, the work surface and the ground. Along with that, the smell of spoiled eggs exploded as well. Pale around her nose, Hange examined the big man, her eyes big as marbles.

“Stay like this, Mike.”

She turned around and removed another bottle from the closet, reached for a glassy container afterwards and poured, without turning a hair, the whole content in. It smelled sourish, but Mike wasn’t sure. Under this circumstances he didn’t trust his nose an inch.

“It only caught your hand, right?”

Mike nodded. “Did you cut yourself?” He shook his head. “Okay, come to me please, big boy.”

A stiff, mask-like grinning had overtaken her face, which Mike couldn’t read. Mutely he followed her instructions and furrowed his brows, as she grabbed his wrist heavily.

“You know”, she began and led his hand over the container, still grinning. “The greatest thing about ammonium hydroxide is not only its stench.” With a jerk, she submerged his hand in the sour smelling liquid. “But rather that it etches the skin from your bones if you don’t neutralize it with vinegar. Fascinating, isn’t it?”

She burst out laughing and glanced at Mike, who nodded slowly.

“Yeah”, he hummed and looked over to the door. This ambush truly deserved its name - sophisticated in such a skillful manner that he couldn’t help himself but to reward Levi deep inside. “Fascinating.”


	4. Falling Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tries to have a nice evening with his friends in the nearby tavern. As usual, unneccessary problems will make him struggle.

**  
**

_The conflict between the protagonist and the antagonist unravels, with the protagonist winning or losing against the antagonist._

 

The clothes of that fateful day he had entirely spent in Hange’s laboratory had become unusable since then. Even though he had washed them several times, the scent still stuck to them. Not to speak of Hange, who didn’t take body hygiene too literally. It truly was devil’s work. Whenever he had met Levi since that afternoon, they had exchanged hostile looks behind Erwin’s back. Only the fact that they were even by now guaranteed a fragile ceasefire agreement between them. For three days they managed it to preserve this state - then it was Saturday.

Crushing, Mike maneuvered his pitcher back on the table, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They were in a tavern called _The Fat Hen_ , a pub where they used to drink on a regular base since their time as cadets. They could be met there at least once a week. While it was true that the group of those who accompanied Erwin and Mike had grown and shrunk over the years, it didn’t affect the regularity of their visits. If they had ever tried another inn? Not at all, not with this workload. The human being was a creature of habit. And a place that was overloaded with so many memories should not be replaced easily. Is was the tavern, where they once had met Marie, Erwin’s girl, that had married Nile in the end. A place where they had fought out not only a few card games and emptied even more jars of beer, until they, supporting each other, waveringly returned to the caserne. Today as well those who intended to drink gathered around their firm table. Those were: Erwin Smith, the 13th commander of the Survey Corps and his subordinates Mike Zacharias, Levi Ackerman, Hange Zoe and Nanaba. All of them had already emptied more than one pitcher and therefore their cheeks shined in a gentle, drunken red. Erwin, like the commander that he was, sat at the top end of the table. Facing each other, close to Erwin, there were Levi and Mike as well as Hange and Nanaba. Like every Saturday, the tavern was already bursting at the seams. There was no empty place to be seen, laughing and singing people laid in each other’s arms. Cheerful sounds of folksy songs filled the air, while men bamboozled their drinking companions, punching each other in the face over their marked cards. The atmosphere was boisterous and everybody celebrated merry and thirsty. Sometimes, the veterans tended to dig out old anecdotes of better days, since Levi, who had joined them only six month before, didn’t know these stories yet. Tonight as well they proceeded this way.

“And as we eventually found Nile, he was laying on the floor of the washing room, spread-eagled and so drunk that we couldn’t get any further word out of him.”

It was Erwin who told this story and who, since he was no longer sober himself, talked in a more casual manner than he usually did. He took a big gulp of his pitcher, turned to Levi and lifted his finger. Levi, who had reclined, his right arm bracing on the back of his chair, carefully listened to every word his superior spoke. “Yet the most important thing was: In that short amount of time we left him alone he somehow managed it to flood the washing room, set the garbage can on fire and place his pants next to his feed, folded in a perfect quadrangle.”

The group burst out in a broad laughter, above all Hange, whose screams filled the whole taproom. As they calmed down, Hange had to wipe away the tears she had shed in joy.

“I still can’t believe how he did this”, she said, gasping for breath. “After you made him drink so much he really blew a fuse.”

“Guess he wouldn’t be too happy to know that we gossip about that anecdote without him being present”, joined Nanaba, yet she didn’t look less amused than Hange. With an insistent gesture, Erwin declined this demur and shook his head.

“He shouldn’t have joined the Military Police then, it’s that simple.”

A thin smile appeared on Mike’s lips. Erwin would probably never forgive Nile for abandoning them in order to marry Marie. He gave his friend a roguish look then took another gulp himself. He had ignored Levi so far and Levi acted in the same manner. That they sat facing each other could be explained by the fact that both of them wanted to sit as close as possible to Erwin.

“Like back then, when you injured yourself and got this really nasty laceration on your forehead, Erwin!”, Hange shouted from her part of the table, drowning out the surrounding noise that filled the air. Erwin began to laugh, a rare sight since he had become the Survey Corp’s commander. While speaking, Hange’s eyes sparkled in the dumb light of the oil lamps. Eventually, she leaned forwards and rammed her elbow into Levi’s side.

“This is definitely a story you should ask him to tell, my dear”, she said cheerfully, while Levi rubbed his side with a grim expression. As usual, she couldn’t deal with her strength.

“Why don’t you just tell it yourself, Hange?”, asked Erwin, whereupon a shining smile appeared on Nanaba’s face.

“But first...” The commander put the pitcher to his lips and emptied it within one long gulp, before he placed it back on the table. “...I need to get another beer. I feel like a fish out of water.”

He got ready to get up, but Mike was faster. He grabbed his best friend on his shoulders, pushing him gently back to his chair.

“Leave this to me”, he said to Erwin, “the next round’s on me anyway.”

He was just about put his chair back and head to the counter as he noticed the sound of clattering metal that was placed loudly on the table in front of him. Irritated he raised his head and saw Levi, who had somehow accomplished it to organize beer for the whole troop within barely three seconds.

“Here, Erwin”, he remarked casually. With insistence he placed a fresh jar in front of the blonde. In Erwin’s eyes appeared an approving glow. Her eyes wide opened, Hange clapped her hands.

“Woah, Levi!”, she shouted so loud that even the guests at the surrounding tables were able to share her enthusiasm and thumped the table with her fists so heavily, that the pitchers started to dance. “How fast was that please?! You’re capable of thought-reading, ain’t you?! Oh boy! You should come with me to the lab tomorrow, so that I can perform some experiments on this!”

“Tomorrow is Sunday”, Levi answered tersely and grabbed one of the mugs.

“Whatever!”, she yelled and indulged herself in scientific monologues nobody listened to.

“Not only humanities strongest soldier but also the fastest beer bringer”, Nanaba joked and took a gulp as well. “That boy’s of good use, Erwin.”

The only person who didn’t comment on that topic was Mike. Poker-faced, his heart was foaming with rage over the fact that Levi had exposed him to Erwin. With a serious expression on his face he nipped on his mug, drinking, while he pushed the second, already emptied jar in the middle of the table.

“Didn’t you have more than enough, Levi?”, Erwin asked in the meantime, since there were two mugs now who stood in front of humanities strongest. “It is easier when the person who just drank up goes and gets the next round.”

“Because that also means that the one who drinks most pays most as well”, Nanaba joined their conversation immediately, giving Erwin a mischievous smirk. “Mister commander definitely knows how to keep his subordinates sober and neat.”

“Even though he drinks like a dockworker himself”, muttered Levi who took another gulp. It might have sounded caustically, but his voice was full of sympathy. Patronizing, Erwin knitted his brows, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Twice the size requires twice as much alcohol”, was everything he said and Mike didn’t miss that the corners of Levi’s mouth started to twitch. They already made each other smile. Great.

“The story, Hange”, he tried to stop those two from philandering and could calm down only when Hange finally made up her mind and started to narrate. Every now and then he glimpsed at Levi, who, for the first time that night, looked at him properly. There was an explicit message in his eyes. If the fastest drinker was allowed to get beer for the commander, then he would be the fastest drinker. The slender fingers rapidly fastened around the clay mug and Mike did the same. He would show Levi Ackerman how skillful a two meter class could drink. When he was done with that midget, he would have drunk him and his mania for cleanliness under the table.

“Well”, Hange started pretentious and leaned over. “It happened ages ago. Do you remember how long it’s been, Erwin?”

Erwin laughed calmly and shook his head. “No. It must have been a few years after we completed basic training.”

Hange nodded and went on.

“So, a couple of years after basic training, nobody would have guessed that one day Erwin would become the commander of the Survey Corps, we did field exercise out there, between Wall Maria and Wall Rose. On that day, Erwin couldn’t use his regular gear, since it was under repair due to a defect that occurred a few days prior. Do you remember what was broken?”

“That doesn’t make any difference, Hange, go ahead”, Mike grumbled and took another big sip.

“Well, he got a replacement gear, but, you know, those are totally vulnerable for disorders - like I use to say: Don’t ever trust a gear that you didn’t take care of yourself for at least half a year. Be that as it may, during his landing, Erwin had almost reached the ground, one of the grappling hooks fired unexpectedly and got stuck in one of the surrounding trees. It happened way too fast, and Erwin crashed, face first, against the trunk.” She began to laugh, while on Erwin’s face a gentle smile appeared. Silently, Levi listened and even though he tried to keep a straight face, Mike knew that Levi was bursting of curiosity inside. He knew, because he had felt the same back then. Hange, however, didn’t seem to notice any of this, and continued her speech unimpressed.

“We all captured ourselves thinking: Oh boy, that was quite a comedown, hopefully he didn’t get hurt. So he struggles himself back onto his feet, not even swaying, though his face was bloodstained. He didn’t notice himself, of course not, nobody of us carries a mirror when we’re in the field, so he went over to our corporal and asked: ‘Corporal, how do I look?’ The corporal turned pale and shouted: ‘Holy smokes, Smith, there’s a cut on your forehead, head to the medics, go, go, go! Zoe, accompany the boy. Take care that he’ll return in one piece!”

Mike listened to her passionately presented speech only half-hearted, since he had heard this story so many times that he felt like he had witnessed the incident himself. What rather arrested his attention was the fact that Levi constantly kissed the cup, which caused Mike to mimicry his counterpart. He wouldn’t let him win.

“After a short march we reached the medics and were received in the usual, charming manner with the words: ‘Jeez, Smith, did you fuck around again?’ And Erwin replied: ‘No, but I shall report myself here in order of a flesh wound on my forehead.’

You need to know, Levi, Erwin bled as if someone had stabbed him in the eye socket. His face, the uniform jacket, the shirt, everything was ruined. They immediately dragged him into the examination room so he wouldn’t soil their equipment, and sew the wound with five stitches. He fell so silent that I slowly started to worry, until he opened his mouth and said: ‘Will I ever be able to dance again, Sir?’ Can you believe that? He hides it quite well, but deep inside there actually is some sense of humor. Erwin may appear as if butter would melt in his mouth, but the truth is, he’s the worst of us all. You better take care, Levi.”

Nanaba, who didn’t seem as if she had known the end of the story yet, swallowed her beer and coughed lonely in the background, while the rest of the troop burst in noisy laughter. Even Erwin, who usually acted calm and controlled, smiled despite himself and looked over to Levi, who eyed the commander with unhidden dedication. Wordless, Mike emptied his beer within one gulp and placed the emptied mug in front of him.

“I go and get the next round.”

“But there’s still plenty of beer around here”, Nanaba remarked surprised.

“Whatever.”

The evening passed. And with every beer one of the two got, with every round that was stood, the tempo in which everybody drank, gathered speed. However, this applied only on Mike and Levi, who battled each other in a way no one in this tavern had ever seen before. It didn’t take long and everyone at the table, Erwin Smith included, was dead drunk. Even Mike, who, caused by his impressive body height, usually was a hard drinking companion, clearly felt the alcohol in his limbs. With glassy eyes, he examined Levi who, even though he did his best to hide his state, had to hang on to his mug, in order not to drop from his chair. The cheeks shimmered reddish and the otherwise so pungent glare appeared tired and fatigue.

“I go and get the next round”, Mike hummed, who had emptied his jar once more and stood up. He had hardly risen when Levi already had jumped up. Staggering, he managed it to stand still.

“Stay down, Zacharias, and let me do this”, he slurred and placed his mug harder on the table than intended. Their eyes met in the twilight of the inn. Nobody would give up, since their stubbornness was only fueled by the amount of alcohol that ran through their veins. Erwin, who still sat at the head end of the table, didn’t seem to notice a thing. With a serious expression on his face, he stared into his mug, his head supported by his palm. In thoughts he was certainly already back to work, planning new intrigues and plots with this drunken brain.

“I’m already standing, Ackerman”, grumbled Mike, “so get yourself together and leave this to me.”

“And I’m sitting or what?”

Mike pulled a wry face. Within split seconds the mood, which was tense from the beginning, shifted in open hostility.

“You will not get the next round. You ought to drink faster, midget.”

Hange and Nanaba, who had chatted in the background, interrupted their conversation and looked baffled over to the two brawlers, who appraised each other like predators their prey. Even Erwin, who had stared at the table by now, slowly awakened from his lethargy and raised his head.

“What do you want to do about it, you two meter class?”, Levi whispered, letting it sound like a thread.

“Do it and see what happens.”

They stared at each other for an endless moment, then, as if someone had given an invisible signal, they jumped over the table and went for their throats. Before anybody could realize what happened, they had grabbed each other at the collar, pulling them to the other, which forced Mike to cower his massive body while Levi’s feet hung in the air. The remaining mugs flew around. They scattered their contents on the surroundings, before they burst shattering on the ground.

“I will show you where your place is, Ackerman!”, Mike growled, while Levi’s fingers rabidly grabbed the collar of his shirt. “I pressed your face in the mud and I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.”

“Not before I’m finished with you, Zacharias”, spat Levi, floundering with his feet, searching for something that where he could stand on. “I hope Hange knows about knocked out teeth, for you will have enough of them soon.”

Before they could carry out their threats, foreign hands and bodies appeared between them. They belonged to Hange and Nanaba, who, with a jerk, pulled them away from each other.

“Stop it!”, nagged Hange, parting Levi’s and Mike’s hands from each other. “Stop it, now! Are you insane?!”

“He started it!”, they blustered simultaneously, followed by another attempt to go at each other, which was again defeated by both women.

“Enough!”

It was Erwin’s voice which made them stop instantly. He had folded his arms in front of his chest, appearing at once remarkably sober. Angry his eyes sparkled through the dim light and Mike understood. They were well known people in this tavern. Everybody knew that they were members of the Survey Corps. After the past botched expeditions they lost wide parts of the inhabitant’s support and a bar room brawl was the last thing that would help to change this in the near future.

“Erwin”, began Mike, but one look of the blonde commander hushed him right away.

“Keep quiet”, Erwin swished, whose patience was, according to his body language, wearing thinner than thin. “All of you. What’s that supposed to mean? Explain yourselves, immediately.”

They had screwed up. Mike as well as Levi lowered their gaze and stared onto the wooden boards that shimmered in the candle light, soaked with beer. In the background, Erwin’s enraged voice filled the taproom.

“You may be off duty now, but you’re still soldiers serving under the royal crown. Neither do I know what happened between you, nor does that change a thing, so pull yourselves together!”

Levi, his hands stuffed into his pockets, tore himself from Hange’s hands, that had grabbed his shoulders to that point.

“I was about to get home, so don’t worry, old man”, he grumbled and passed Erwin. “That evening was dull as ditchwater anyway.”

With this unfavorable statement Levi touched Mike on the raw. He, who progressively got exasperated over Levi’s blunt and disrespectful manner, bristled with anger. Usually, he kept his head, but right now his only desire was to offer him a punch-up he wouldn’t forget.

“Do you realize who you’re talking to, Ackerman!?”, he shouted at Levi and was about to follow him, but Hange as well as Nanaba tried their best to keep him from doing so. Successfully. The last thing he could see of humanities strongest soldier was the black jacket of his suit, that got swallowed by the crowds only seconds after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading the new chapter! I caught myself laughing from time to time despite myself while translating it from German to English - I'm that kind of author who starts to forget all the small details once a story is finished. Well, what should I say? Seems like both Levi and Mike really FUCKED it up - and Erwin is not amused at all.  
> I wonder what kind of consequences this incident will have... Let's find out in the last chapter. I will upload it in up to two or three weeks. Until that point, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter ;]
> 
> Stay tuned~  
> MonsieurCerise


	5. Catastrophe

 

_a) The comedy ends with a conclusion. The protagonists are better off than at the story’s outset._

_b) The tragedy ends with a catastrophe. The protagonists are worse off than at the story’s outset._

 

_Or, so to say:_ They’re doomed _._

 

She had sneaked into his room and sprawled out on the big and comfortable sofa. It was her day off and the room she found herself in was none other than commander Erwin Smith’s room itself. She still felt a little dizzy from yesterday’s amount of alcohol but in the end she was, as well as Nanaba, doing remarkably well.

With a self-confident moan she folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the wooden ceiling. What a night. What cheerful company, what a spectacular outcome. That this had to happen one day was, if she was honest, nothing to be surprised of. Mike probably was convinced that he was able to keep his feelings for himself, but she had noticed it from the beginning. That admiration and emotional intimacy that he had shown towards Erwin. That Levi’s accession to the Survey Corps would cause problems was something she was aware of, since she had noticed, how much Levi and Erwin glared at each other.

“Oh Cupid, you rogue”, she mumbled with her eyes closed and smiled despite herself. If there was anything further complicated than a forbidden homosexual attraction in the military then it must be two men fighting for a third while the object of their shared attention would not even care to notice. Since she could remember, she had done everything in her power to pair those men off, but it wasn’t of any use if the persons concerned failed to admit that those feelings they shared were nothing but burning, longing homo-tension. Sometimes, and Hange knew that, one had to give someone a helping hand to make the ship finally sail. Even Erwin, who was blessed with a remarkable lack of empathy and ignorance when it came to matters of emotion, couldn’t deny any longer that there was something in the closet that had to come out. She had to make it clear to him, that there was more than the work he used to overdo. That there was a possibility, even for him, to find some peace and happiness within the arms of a man who had accompanied him through hell - according to her, either in Mike’s or Levi’s.

With a clicking noise the door opened and Erwin entered. It was most likely he had just returned from the washing room, since a towel was hanging over his shoulders, while he was carrying a toilet bag in his hands. Already fully dressed, a metal framed pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. He stowed the bag in a shelf and placed the towel on a hook at the door.

“What are you doing in my room, Hange?”, he asked casually, without signalizing in prior that he had noticed her.

“The door was open”, she began and stretched her limbs extensively. “I was thinking I could wait here for you, I wanted to ask whether...”

“...whether I already know how to deal with yesterday's incident? Have you talked to Mike and Levi yet?”

“Well, I wouldn't call it that way”, answered she and started to smirk. “Both are slightly hung-over. According to your sunglasses, you're not better off, huh?”

Without responding to her statement, he removed the glasses from his nose and put them in his uniform jacket's chest pocket. He looked tired, but the dark circles around his eyes had gotten better. Even boozing didn't seem to be as exhausting as the amount of work this man had to deal with recently. Silently, he leaned against his desk and folded the arms in front of his chest.

“To be honest, no, I'm not sure yet how to deal with them. There has been plenty of work lately, even without taking care of the personal differences between my subordinates.”

A silent sigh left his throat, before he rubbed his neck with the palm of his hand. His face, hard to read for those who weren't familiar with him, indicated perplexity over yesterday's incident.

“Ever since I know Mike, he has never acted this way. You know him – he is such a calm and confident person.”

Hange nodded approvingly, then peppily sat up and looked over to her supervisor.

“Don't you think something might have changed over the past few weeks, Erwin?”, she suggested.

“Of course. The tensions between Mike and Levi could not be overlooked. I hoped that things would calm down once they got to knew each other, but it doesn't seem that way.”

She nodded again, but more insistent than before. Yes, tensions, that was the right word. Tensions, resulting out of their oppressed love for Erwin and the competitive relationship they therefore had put themselves into.

“Erwin, listen”, Hange began reluctantly, starting to knead her hands in her lap, “maybe they have something... in common, which they would like to tell you, but couldn't, for some reason we don't know yet. This might result in a pressure so intense they start to quarrel over everything and nothing.”

“Or to start to sabotage each other”, Erwin mumbled.

“Or to start to sabotage each other”, Hange agreed energetically. Since Mike and Levi couldn't manage it to confess their feelings to Erwin and since Erwin was inherently blind for emotional matters, it was up to her to push Erwin into the right direction. “This would explain why the problems started only after Levi had joined the ranks, Erwin.” ´

“You're right”, he said calmly and nodded. “You think they feel under pressure because there is something that burns their soul and that concerns me as well?”

Again she nodded violently. Her heart beat faster.

“Yes!”, she shouted. “Yes, absolutely, Erwin! Absolutely!”

“Probably a matter which's blessing and fortune depends on my approval.”

By now, Hange's nodding had become so heavy that her neck started to hurt.

“I was exactly thinking the same!”

If she had known how easy it was to prompt him, she would have done this already five years ago.

“Well, if it's like this...”

He fell silent, his face nothing more but a thoughtful mask. Full of expectation, Hange, who could hardly sit still due to her excitement, watched him. As Erwin eventually clapped his hands, she cried out. Erwin looked over, appearing as if he finally saw daylight. A glow had appeared in his eyes, a glow that told Hange: You did it. Raise the anchor, for this ship is about to sail!

“That changes everything, Hange. I should have known earlier.” He smiled gently. “If you are only dealing with Titans, day in, day out, it's easy to overlook these kind of things.”

He nodded as if he wanted to reassure himself that he was right and exchanged a meaningful look with Hange.

“It would probably be better to spend more time together then”, he said in a conspiratorial tone and furrowed his brows.

“I totally agree with you!”, Hange acceded and opened the upper button of her shirt. It was getting hot in here. So incredibly hot.

“Hange”, Erwin emphatically turned to her, while she fanned herself with the palm of her hands and her eyes sparkling enthusiastically in the dim twilight of Erwin's room. Erwin had understood, finally. After all these years... it was hard to believe.

“Yes?”, she gasped. “Yes, Erwin?”

“This business trip to castle Utgard... please make a reservation for two in the local tavern on the name of the Survey Corps. For Friday in one week.”

Hange hesitated for a second.

“Is... the furnishing relevant?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, I mean... sometimes you have two single beds or one double bed.”

“Yes, make it a double bed.”

Hange's cheeks turned red. Everything happened way faster as she would have imagined in her wildest dreams. If she thought about it... Erwin showed no reservations. He rather... put a jerk in it. Giggling in excitement she headed the door.

“Well, just so you know, I will send a messenger right away, so there's no possibility anything could go wrong.”

“One last thing, Hange.”

“Yes?”

“After you've seen off the messenger, send Mike and Levi to my office, so we can discuss the further actions.”

“You want to discuss this with them... simultaneously?”, she whispered and Erwin nodded as if this was the most natural thing on earth.

“Certainly. We are all grown men.”

Thunderstruck she looked at him. Then she shrug her shoulders.

“You know what you're doing. See you later, Erwin.”

 

~*~

 

He laid on his bed with his eyes closed, a wet washcloth covering his face. One foot facing the ground, the remaining, massive body laid stretched out on the mattress, which was, in fact, way too small for him. Mike tried to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes, everything started to turn round. He felt sick. His head ached. In silence he thanked god that today was his day off – and hoped, furthermore, that Levi was at least feeling as horrible as he did.

Yesterday's evening... They really went beyond of the scope of any appropriate behavior. Moreover he had drunk so much, that the memories of the fight returned only staccato and as solitary fragments. The more he remembered, the worse he felt. What an ridiculous and dumb fight they had shown off. It was no surprise that Erwin had been seething with anger. One thing Mike was fully aware of by now always held true: Erwin Smith never forgot anything. Even in ten years from now he would reproach him this evening. Like he did it with Nile who once joined the Military Police. Mike gave a loud groan.  
“I don't want to be Nile”, he mumbled silently and winced, as something heavy hit his door. Seconds later it was opened. Sluggish, he fished for his wash cloth and removed it from his face, before he looked over to the door frame, where he, even though upside down, could see Hange. Right behind her there was nobody else but Levi. He might be dressed neatly and properly, but his face couldn't hide the fact he was totally hung-over. The only one who was full with energy was Hange.

“What do you want?”, Mike asked tonelessly. In the meantime, Hange placed her hands on her hips and stepped into the room, until she stopped in front of his bed. She took the washcloth and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

“Erwin wants to talk to you”, she said and placed the cloth on his desk. “Now. Get dressed and go to his office, seems like it's important.”

“You're face is glowing Hange, what's wrong?”

“My face?” She laughed nervously. “My face ain't glowing. Come on, hurry up, don't let us wait.”

With a reluctant hum he got up. It was good for him that he had already put on his shirt and pants as he moistened the cloth in the wash room, so there was only his uniform jacket he had to take from its hook and slip into his boots. He gave the harness a fleeting look, but decided to leave it like that for today. It was Sunday after all.

 

Wordless they followed Hange down the hall, who was, as the only one, buoyant and fortunate on her way. Her steps equaled a dance and her face showed a self-confident grin Mike had never seen before. On Hange, the sun was shining. Over Mike and Levi a small, grey thundercloud was floating.

“He will work our balls off”, mumbled Levi eventually and shook his head. “You should have just let me go and get the shitty drinks.”

“You're the most self-satisfied bastard I've ever had the displeasure to meet”, growled Mike in response. “Plus, it was you who jumped the queue.”

“You were just too slow, Zacharias.”

“You're mistaken, Ackerman. _You_ were too slow.”

Levi had merely opened his mouth for an answer, as they stopped in front of a massive wooden door. It was the door to Erwin's office. Hange's smile increased. She knocked, waited for Erwin to hum an answer from inside and entered. Mike and Levi followed.

In front of Erwin's desk, and that was exceptional, someone had properly lined up two chairs. Erwin himself sat, as usual, behind his desk. To Mike's relief he didn't look angry, rather the opposite. A subtile smile graced Erwin's lips.

“Good morning, men”, began he and pointed towards the chairs. “Please, have a seat. Hange, you can go now.”

The smile on her face disappeared right away. Her eyes widened in silent horror.

“What?”

“That was everything, you can go.”

Her lower lip started to twitch and her hands clenched to fists.

“Erwin, please!”

With a rapid movement she had reached him and fell on her knees. Her eyes were shining wet as she grabbed the commander's hands so heavily that she left the others in silent bafflement. Frowning, Mike looked at her and even Erwin's eyes widened in surprise.

“Don't do this to me, Erwin, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment to come. Please, don't send me away, don't kick me out of this room, let me stay, I beg you!”

“Fine!”, Erwin answered eventually, who had by now written all over his face that he started to doubt the mental health of his subordinates. Only with effort he managed it to loosen Hange's fingers from his wrist. “Is this okay for you, Mike, Levi?”

“As long as she finally shuts her hole I don't give a flying fuck”, Levi muttered, his face hidden in his hands, while Hange's shouting seemed to torture him more than Mike would have expected. He understood him, though. In this hung-over condition the voice of this woman equaled the sounds of a buzz saw.

“Good”, sighed Erwin and pointed towards the door. “You can stay, but hold yourself back.”

A strident cheer filled the room. Triumphant, Hange held her fist in the air before she finally pulled herself together and leaned against the wall. Greedy, her eyes wandered over the surrounding men, sparkling so intensively that Mike increasingly had to struggle to get a clear thought.

“Well”, began Erwin and folded his hands. “Just as little as I you won't have overlooked the fact that the tensions of the past weeks have increased in an amount that can't be tolerated any further. I didn't want my decision of who will accompany me to castle Utgard to be influenced by such matters, but in the end, I had no choice.”

Levi, who had hidden his face in his hands, looked up and Mike's expression enlightened as well. Had Erwin finally made up his mind? He who would accompany Erwin to Utgard would win their competition as well, since that person had Erwin's highest esteem.

“Who will it be?”

“Don't make it so thrilling and spit it out, Erwin”, grumbled Levi, who had never been someone who could deal easily with that kind of situations.

“Nobody will accompany me.”

Unable to respond to this groundbreaking news they stared at Erwin who paused for effect before he continued his speech.

“The latrine incident, the ammonium incident and the fight yesterday night in the tavern... Hange expressed the suspicion that there may be something you're afraid it could cause my rejection.”

Mike's and Levi's heads turned around immediately. If looks could kill, Hange would have left the office in a wooden coffin. Erwin, who ignored all of this, proceeded.

“With all this aggressive tension between you both it was easy for me to put two and two together. I therefore decided not to take this journey by myself but send you to Utgard instead. According to my current workload this is very accommodating, to be honest.”

Bewildered silence filled the air. Mike's as well as Levi's faces had turned pale as a piece of paper. Hange, who still leaned against the wall next to the door, palmed her face with sounds of lamentations.

“What?”, gasped Levi. Mike said nothing. Only his hands, which rested on his knees, tightened their grip on the fabric of his pants.

In the meantime, Erwin raised behind his desk and stepped towards the two. Fraught with meaning, he placed his hands on their shoulders. For a moment, he looked at them in silence.

“The Survey Corps won't stand in the way of a young fortune”, he began and his voice had taken a festive tone. “Although it hurts a little that I have to share my best friend with you from now on, Levi.”

He gave Mike a confident smile, which he desperately tried to return. “This journey is a little concession of mine, due to your outstanding work during the past months. I consider the Survey Corps as a liberal employer, as long as the performance of our soldiers is not affected by such entanglements. Use this opportunity to make sure that an incident like yesterdays will never, I repeat, never, occur again.”

Every word that left Erwin's mouth was a punch in the pit of Mike's stomach. While yesterday he was sure things couldn't turn out any worse, he was disabused, since the appreciation that filled Erwin's speech was attended by a silent threat. If their behavior wouldn't improve once they returned to the inner walls, Erwin would definitely change his tune. He who had now finished his talk, cheerfully patted his friends shoulders and straightened up.

“The carriage will leave on Wednesday at six in the morning and you'll better be there. I will send you the required documents by Tuesday afternoon.”

Obviously relieved by the fact he had solved the problem once and for all, Erwin took a deep breath. Afterwards, he pointed towards Hange.

“If you would excuse me now”, he started in a tone that wouldn't tolerate any backtalk, “my days where I could drink into the early morning without remorse are numbered as well.”

With those words, he took the graceful sunglasses from his uniform's chest pocket and placed it on his nose. “You will find the way out yourselves.”

 

As the door closed behind them, the last, painstaking maintained self-control faded into nothingness. White as a sheet they stared at the opposite wall and remained silent until Hange, who now realized that her ship wouldn't sail, gave a yelp like a dog which had been kicked too hard.

“He...”, began Levi and his voice sounded toneless and weak. “... did he just try to pair us up with each other?”

“Nope”, mumbled Mike, whose head started to ache once more under Hange's deafening cries. He couldn't believe it. This day marked the maximum credible disaster. “He didn't. He thinks we _are_ already paired up with each other.”

Suddenly Hange appeared next to them, subduedly blasting her forehead against the door frame of Erwin's office.

“Sina, Rose, Maria”, she swore and dark shadows took over her face. “This didn't turn out to be the way I imagined.” Her voice took a tearful tone. “After I waited ten years for you to confess your love to him, Mike. And six months for you to do the same, Levi.”

She slid down the doorframe and remained seated on the floor. While doing so, her hand eked out to the ceiling. “Why, Erwin”, she whispered bitterly. “Why are you just so blind when it comes to such things?”

“He tried to pair us off”, repeated Levi again, who now leaned his back against the wall.

“It's enough if you say it once”, growled Mike and did the same. “I'm not deaf.”

In the background, Hange proceeded with her self-pity.

“I already placed bets with Nanaba on when this day would come. And now I sit here, just made a reservation for a double room in Utgard and the wrong persons are going. That's not fair!”

Mike tried to ignore her chatter. With an empty gaze he stared at the ground, his arms folded in front of his chest. In his thoughts he tried to understand what could have made Erwin think that he and Levi were a couple. Those tensions Erwin had mentioned... they had resulted out of the mere fact that they had loved to throw the other out of the next window, just to be alone with Erwin. Everything was Levi's fault. Levi, who refused to stay in the background, even though Mike, who was his senior and therefore of higher rank, definitely had deserved the primacy. Yes, there was only one person, Mike could attribute the responsibility for this wicked situation to. Suddenly, the old, well known anger returned. He opened his mouth but was stifled before he could say one word.

“That's all your fault, Zacharias!”, hissed Levi and looked at him in fury before he pushed himself away from the wall and turned around. “I better go and get my things packed for our honeymoon, _darling_.”

“With your body height you would make a perfect bride”, mumbled Mike silently, but not silent enough. Without saying anything, Levi lifted his hand and showed Mike... his middle finger. In the meantime, with every step he took he sped up. Mike's face turned red. With a rapid movement he had jumped away from the wall and followed Levi.

“It wasn't me who placed himself into the well-feathered nest”, he growled, but Levi didn't show any reaction, which added even more fuel to the fire. “Hey, are you listening? Would you kindly stop walking for I'm talking to you, you god damn garden gnome!”

And so they left the crying Hange, hurried down the hallway, fighting and insisting on their rights. They were so convinced and full of themselves, that they simply forgot the fact that it was this kind of behavior which had brought them in this position in the first place. Due to this, it would take a while until their quarrels wouldn't fill the air any longer, until they finally arranged themselves with the prospect to be send to a romantic business trip to Utgart, just the two of them and without Erwin. It took long, but not as long as it, in the end, took Erwin, to realize that the source of his subordinates behavior was nobody else but him. 

As for Hange, she remained in deep sorrow over her grounded favorite ship, until she got back on her feet and tried to pull the anchor herself. In the end, and this is a common and well known truth, two hearts that belong together, eventually will find each other. It remained to be hoped that this would apply for Mike and Levi as well – or at least for one of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> thank you very much for making it to this point. What should I say? Levi wasn't so wrong. It's really like working in a nuthouse. Levi and Mike acting like douchebags, Hanji, the shipping Otaku in secret and Erwin, who is, als usual, working WAY TOO MUCH.
> 
> I hope you had the same fun reading as I had writing this story. If you want to stay up to date feel free to subscribe me - here, or at twitter, tumblr or facebook. You find the links on my profile page here at Ao3. I even have a patreon account, but until now, this account feels rather lonely :')
> 
> The upcoming project will be 'Lend me your Summer', my love, my life - an Eruri FF which takes place in England, anno domini 1812. Jane Austen is strong in this one.
> 
> See you at the next FF!
> 
> MonsieurCerise/HerrKirschbaum


End file.
